Perfectly Normal
by Freezing Ember
Summary: A random oneshot with the SatoshixTamaki pairing from Randomness Trio. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ RANDOMNESS TRIO, AS YOU WILL NOT GET IT!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

Alright, this is a one-shot based off Satoshi and Tamaki from Randomness Trio. Just some light Tamaki-Satoshi fluffiness!

-

Satoshi danced into the living room, after turning on 'Funkytown- Chipmunks Version'. She danced her way over to the cabinet with the cereal.

Satoshi was ready for school, and was walking out the door, when Reba walked into the living room.

"Umm… What are you doing?"

"School, is that un-normal-ish for a Monday?"

"Well, no, if it actually was Monday."

Satoshi gave her apartment-mate an odd look. "It's Saturday, isn't it?"

Reba nodded.

Satoshi glared her infamous 'I-hate-you' glare, and walked back in the apartment. She dropped her backpack by the doorway, and walked back out.

"Where are you going???" Reba yelled, standing in the doorway in her plaid PJ's.

"I'm going for a walk by the Lake of Demons."

Reba gave Satoshi's back an odd look, but shrugged it off.

Satoshi skipped a rock on the top of the water. It skimmed the water about five times. She sighed.

_Alright, this is boring._

She threw the rest of the rocks into the lake, causing her to get splashed by the rebellious rocks.

"CURSE YOU ROCKS!!!" Satoshi screamed, picking up a stick and hitting the water with it.

"It's not the lakes fault, hon."

Satoshi whizzed around, doing a 'drunk Jack Sparrow' impression. "Tamaki?"

"Yes?"

Satoshi was shocked, but then regained her coolness. "May I ask what you are doing at MY Lake of Demons?"

"Reba called; she wanted to know what was up. She said… Something about you being absentminded lately? And seriously, you almost went to school today! You hate school!"

"So, what, you run errands for the Crazy Sisters now?"

Tamaki shrugged. _Wait- the crazy sisters? I thought they were the winsome threesome…_

"New name, it applies specifically to Reba and Morika." Satoshi said, reading the confusion on his face.

"Oh." Tamaki looked at the lake; it seemed so long ago that they were here together.

**Flashback start**

_"Satoshi, you OK?" Tamaki asked._

_"Can I send you to the hospital?" Satoshi asked, not moving at all._

_"I prefer you not, but it that's what makes you happy..."_

_Satoshi slugged him in the shin._

_Tamaki stumbled back a bit, obviously injured. Reba kinda jumped to Satoshi's side._

_"Sorry. I guess I didn't mean to hurt you that much." Satoshi said, apologetically._

_Reba's eyes got big. So did Morika's. Satoshi... apologizing??? WTF???_

_Satoshi stood up, still looking at the lake. She glanced at Tamaki, who was on the ground, inspecting his bruised shin. Satoshi walked over to him, and kissed it._

_Tamaki looked at the spot where she kissed it. It looked a little better, but not a lot._

_She was still kneeling, and Tamaki took his chance. He reached out, pulled her into a hug, and kissed her head. "Is that the best apology I am going to get?"_

_"Yeah, pretty much."_

**Flashback end**

Satoshi was in front of him, waving her hand in front of his face. "Hello? What's with that weird look all of the sudden?"

Tamaki smiled. "Just remembering the incident after Rae."

Satoshi cringed, oh how she hated the name.

Tamaki took a step closer to her. "Thankfully that's over."

"No kidding."

Tamaki pulled the redhead into a hug. Satoshi hugged him back.

Satoshi looked away, at the lake. It sparkled prettily, especially since it was only Noon.

_NOON?!_

Satoshi snapped into 'attention mode', and gave Tamaki a quick peck on the lips and ran off. Tamaki looked at where the girl had been, slightly puzzled.

Moments later, Satoshi reappeared and said "Sorry, I gotta get home, The Crazy Sisters are going to starve!"

Tamaki smiled. She's perfectly normal now.

_I guess she just had something on her mind before… She is completely fine now. Forgetting things until the last minute, then rushing off to get them done. Yep, Satoshi's fine._


End file.
